


None Of Their Business

by GoldenFireStar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenFireStar/pseuds/GoldenFireStar
Summary: A short one shot fic I hope you enjoy





	None Of Their Business

**A/N: I have always been a fan of Supergirl. I love the KarLena and SuperCorp ships so much that I decided to create my first one-shot of the pair. Hope you enjoy :) -GoldenFireStar**

It was that fateful day when Kara Danvers came into her office with the famous reporter Clark Kent that Lena Luthor knew she was a goner. From then on she looked forward to Kara's visits. She was always willing to put aside her worries and just be herself around the rambling reporter. Lena knew from a start that she would do everything in her power to keep her friendship with the endearing girl.

And then she was saved by Supergirl, and it was then that Lena knew that they were the same person. It was the blue of each of their eyes, so warm and unlike anything on this earth that always got to her, that was how she knew.

It took her a while to tell Kara that she knew. It didn't help that Kara was still mad at her for her alien detection device, which she is sure that the young reporter had something to do with why it broke. But she knew that she should tell Kara, she wasn't able to keep a secret form this girl.

"Lena?! Why...how...what are you doing here?" Remarked a rather flustered Kara Danvers as she opened the door that Lena had just knocked on.

"Actually I have something that I want to tell you," she stated as she followed Kara into her house. The Luthor took it all in, from the pictures on the wall, to the open door that led to Kara's bedroom, to the dinning table big enough to fit many guest, to the ...Kara-ness of it all.

"I, well there is no easy way to tell you Kara, but I know that you are Supergirl, and I just wanted you to know that your secret is safe with me." As she spoke she noticed Kara getting more and more flustered, an adorable blush brushing her cheeks as she stared at Lena.

"I'm ...whaaa...me...Supergirl...? Haha...that's good...you really had me there...for a second Lena...Haha... Me! Supergirl..." Kara shuts her mouth almost as if she realized that she wasn't fooling Lena.

"It was your eyes Kara, they are so beautiful just like you and they are the purest blue that doesn't exist on this planet, the glasses don't hide your eyes."

"You... You think that I'm beautiful...?" Lena notices that the slight blush grew even more red and it added a nice color to Kara's face.

Lena pauses, she had not meant to let that slip out of her mouth, but it had and there was no point in denning it now.

"I really do Kara," Lena can't help her eyes as they flicker to Kara's lips, oh how she so badly wanted to feel those soft lips against hers.

"Lena I..." Kara paused, and Lena noticed...did Kara look at her lips? Was the super hero in front of her leaning forward? Lena didn't stop her eyes traveling to look at Kara's lips this time as she found herself also leaning forward.

Their lips met with explosive softness, and Lena Luthor felt something that she never thought she would feel again, she felt like she was home.


End file.
